


Release the guinea pigs!

by Justalittleheadcanon (Chatspunsaregold52)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Free all the guinea pigs, Percy is a guinea pig, Pet store fun, We all love Percabeth, Writing this on almost no sleep, just a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Justalittleheadcanon
Summary: Basically, Annabeth and Percy go into a pet store and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Release the guinea pigs!

The bell jingled as Percy and Annabeth walked into the small pet store. The clerk at the counter looked up at the sound, smiling and asking if they needed help finding anything. As Annabeth started asking the clerk about different brands of dog food (the whole reason they were here in the first place was to buy some for Mrs. O'Leary), Percy wandered off through the aisles. He idly looked at the fish, rodents, birds and more as he meandered along. Suddenly, his attention was captured by a group of fluffy creatures in one of the cages along the side of the aisle.

Wandering over, Percy realized the adorable animals were guinea pigs, and he flushed a bit remembering his own experience as one of the shaggy rodents. He bent down a bit so the guinea pigs were at eye level. A couple of the guinea pigs ambled over curiously to where his nose was almost pressed up against the cage. Percy felt like they were trying to tell him something. But what? 

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, not even noticing the strange looks some of the other pet shop patrons were starting to give him. As he twitched his nose, imitating the guinea pigs, he almost felt like they were begging him to be let out. But he couldn't do that, could he? Well, anyone could see they were miserable, all cooped up like that, he reasoned. It was cruel to keep them in there, just plain cruel! And if Percy knew one thing, it's that he wouldn't stand for guinea pig cruelty. He quickly picked the lock on the cage with a hairpin he happened to have (he liked stealing them from Annabeth just to bother her and still had one in his pocket from earlier that day). Scooping the cute fuzzballs from the cage and setting them on the floor to roam free, he couldn't help but let out a shout of triumph. 

"Be free, my brethren!"

A few aisles down, Annabeth whipped her head around at the sound of his shout. She wasn't sure what exactly her boyfriend had done, but she could already tell it wasn't good. Abandoning her search for the exact brand of dog shampoo that Mrs. O'Leary liked, she stalked across the store. 

And there he was. Sitting on the floor and holding up a guinea pig to look it in the eyes, trying to carry on a conversation with it while at least four other guinea pigs roamed the aisle. 

"Percy...", she growled threateningly. He looked up, alarmed. 

"Don't hurt me!", he cried out, bolting out of the store with the guinea pig still in his hands. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going. All he knew was that he didn't want to be caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I don't usually write for this fandom so it was a little different, but I had fun, and I hope you did too! Don't forget to leave some kudos if you liked it!


End file.
